Equinelantis: The Return
Equinelantis: The Return is the second movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on the Atlantis Franchise. Summery The film tells of the continuing adventures of Princess Yuna and her friends as they travel to other worlds investigating supernatural occurrences that may be linked to Equinelantis. In the meantime, King Solar Flare now rules his kingdom and contemplates how to best rule Equinelantis while also exploring and understanding the surface world of Equestria. Plot Prologue/Attack of the Sharktopus The movie begins with the Petros Xanatos was fishing that night. Suddenly, A Sharktopus was on a rampage. Luckily, Alexander Fox Xanatos rescued him from certain death in the nick of time. King Solar Flare ruling Equinelantis/The biggest friends and family reunion Meanwhile in Equinelantis, King Solar Flare is now using the heart of Equinelantis to restore his city's former glory. Just then, He was paid a visit from Princess Yuna and all of her friends and family. She, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were happy to see him again. Troubled matter in the surface/Solar Flare joins the mission Just as everyone enjoyed their visit, Celestia and Luna have come to inform them of a mysterious creature causing trouble on the surface. Solar Flare suspects that the creature might be Equinlantian. So, He agreed to to join them while the city repairs. Showing Solar Flare around Equestria/Yuna shows her room When everyone came to Canterlot, King Solar Flare was greeted by Yuna's pet dire wolf, Lunar who Yuna named after her great-grandfather, And her pet owl, Owlsworth. At the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna introduce her grandfather to the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, K.I.T.T.., Misako and Sensei Garmadon. Just then, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna showed them the cultures of the Crystal Empire including Princess Flurry Heart's Crystalling on the day she was born. Next, finally, Solar Flare begins to notice the picture of Luna being a crew chief to Yuna and Snowdrop during their race. In Yuna's bedroom, Yuna showed him the picture of Doc, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet himself as she told him about how he once became Lightning McQueen's mentor before his passing. Ford Pines explained the troubled matter/Bedtime Story After showing Solar Flare around Equestria, Ford Pines explained about the Sharktopus, the Pteracuda, And a pack of Whalewolves on their hunt. That night, Princess Luna was tucking her daughters to bed as she tells them a bedtime story about how Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity saved Equestria from the Storm King's wrath. The History of Equinelantis/Jedi Royal Temple Guard The next day, Ahsoka Tano had come to see Green Bills who was currently thinking of his father, Banker Bills. Whom of which deceased years ago. Sadly, Green Bills never seen his father for a long time. And he's never shared with Connie about what exactly happened to Banker Bills. As Ahsoka then tells him that Connie should know what happened to Banker Bills now, Green Bills told her the whole story about her grandfather. The Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter Later shortly after Connie wakes up, Ahsoka comes to her and brought her to see her father. Then, Green Bills told Connie that it's time she knows what happened to her grandfather. As King Solar Flare then comes in, He then informs Connie that he will be leading her through a special kind of time travel. As he has, Connie, Ahsoka, And Himself all seat down and meditate. Then, They are transported years ago back in the Old Republic. When it shows the Legacy of Banker Bills who was Green Bills' father, Connie then learned she was the granddaughter of the Jedi Temple Guard of Equinelantis. Finally, Green Bills bestowed his daughter a lightsaber of her grandfather as a gift to her. The Fearsome Crooks gathered some big bad/The arrival of allies Meanwhile at the Fearsome Crooks hideout, They were getting help from Phantom Blot, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, Mortimer Mouse, Mr. Winkie, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Honest John and Gideon, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Scarab, Heka, General Parvo, the Groomer, Dr. Paradigm a.k.a. Igaunoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill, the Raptors: (Bad Rap, Spittor and Haxx), The Pack: (Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena) and Black Horn. Back at Canterlot, Yuna was doing some research on the Pteracuda, the Sharktopus and the Whalewolf. Just then, There was the fanfare that was sounded. And entering the kingdom are one of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, Blisstina and Benny, Alexander Fox Xanatos, his wife, Moana, their best friend, Maui, Moana's pets, Pua and Heihei, the Manhattan Clan: (Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx), MacBeth, Demona, Dingo, Matrix, the Mighty Ducks: (Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallord, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak), the Road Rovers (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Muzzle), the Street Sharks (Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo), the Extreme Dinosaurs (T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock), Tempest Shadow, Grubber and Blade Griffin. Tempest Shadow and Grubber were looking for a job since they were reformed. Then, Tex Dinoco and Sensei Garmadon offered them some opening lines in Golden Oak Library and Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center. At last, They excepted it. The search in the night for clues/A pack of Whalewolves Later that night, Yuna and her friends started looking for clues for the ancient history of Equinelantis. Suddenly, They discovered a pack of Whalewolves with an alpha leading. Alex's leg was hurt/Encountering Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors ???, . Capturing Yuna and her friends/Blade Griffin's rescue ???, . Black Horn possessing black magic/The Equinelantian Amulet ???, . The Battle is on/Yuna retrieved the Amulet ???, . Defeating the villains once more/Sending Black Horn to Tartarus ???, . Sharing the Rainbow with the World/Equinelantis is back on the surface ???, . Trivia *This film marks the very first appearance of Banker Bills, Blisstina, Benny, the Mighty Ducks (Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallord, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak), the Road Rovers (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Muzzle), the Street Sharks (Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo), the Extreme Dinosaurs (T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock), Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Blade Griffin and Black Horn. *Princess Luna will tell Princess Yuna and Snowdrop a bedtime story about My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). *The Fearsome Crooks, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Scarab, Heka, General Parvo, the Groomer, Dr. Paradigm, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill, the Raptors: (Bad Rap, Spittor and Haxx), Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena will plans to steal the Journals for the Nightmare Family: (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. and rule over Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. *Tempest Shadow and Grubber will now works at Golden Oaks Library and Rust-eze Racing Center (now renamed Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center). *The Sharktopus, the Pteracuda, And a pack of Whalewolves will make their first appearance for this film. *The Legacy of Banker Bills, Connie's grandfather is given in this film. Songs and Scores #Feel the Light - Jennifer Lopez (when ????) #Music Score: Oliver and Company - Bedtime Story (when ???) #Music Score: Superman theme song - Superman (when Blade Griffin rescued Yuna and her friends) #Friends on the Other Side - Princess and the Frog (when Black Horn is sent back to tartaraus) Scenes #Prologue/Attack of the Sharktopus #King Solar Flare ruling Equinelantis/The biggest friends and family reunion #Troubled matter in the surface/Solar Flare joins the mission #Showing Solar Flare around Equestria/Yuna shows her room #Ford Pines explained the troubled matter/Bedtime Story #The History of Equinelantis/Jedi Royal Temple Guard #The Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter #The Fearsome Crooks gathered some big bad/The arrival of allies #The search in the night for clues/A pack of Whalewolves #Alex's leg was hurt/Encountering Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors #Capturing Yuna and her friends/Blade Griffin's rescue #Black Horn possessing black magic/The Equinelantian Amulet #The Battle is on/Yuna retrieved the Amulet #Defeating the villains once more/Sending Black Horn to Tartarus #Sharing the Rainbow with the World/Equinelantis is back on the surface Bloopers *Bloopers for Equinelantis: The Return Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225